Season 1
Season One is the first season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. The first episode aired on December 5, 2006. The show premiered to the highest ratings ever in the networks history, being the first series to break the one million mark. Two specials aired following after the season final. Cast Bad Girls Club takes seven individual self-proclaimed "bad girls" who have serious anger issues who move into a luxurious bachelor pad in Los Angeles who are dealt with numerous camera crew who films every minute of the girls personal life and relationships and their fights with each other. 'Original Bad Girls' Replacement Bad Girls In every season of the Bad Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either to violence or physical fighting which then gives the producers a chance add a new "bad girl" which arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Summary When seven bad girls from all parts of the country move in together to make a change, their strong personalities collide. Throughout the night Ripsi's goes on a rampage and the Bad Girls have had enough! After attacking the others, Ripsi's time might be up... and her roommates have the final say. The Bad Girls determine Ripsi's fate once and for all. At a house meeting, Ripsi's fate is determined once and for all! Then, Kerry gets cosy with the hot pool boy... right after her boyfriend leaves the house. Meanwhile, Zara infuriates her roommates while bonding with Tomik. Zara's fallen head over heels for Tomik, the pool boy's buddy, and her roommates are not happy about it at all. To everyone's surprise, Ripsi's replacement arrives. Ripsi's replacement has arrived and everyone loves her... except Aimee that is. the new replacement seems hopefully to win the girls over before a divide strikes the house. Tomik and Aimee get into a big argument, upsetting Zara. But when Tomik apologizes to Aimee, she gets the impression that he's hitting on her. Zara makes a racially insensitive comment, it starts a feud between her and Leslie. Leslie's seems to May attempt to ignore Zara or this sparks another battle. Riddled with Bad Girl behaviour, DeAnn and Kerry play outrageous pranks on Jodie during a camping trip, which makes Jodie feels like the outcast. A fight between two Bad Girls ruins an fun-filled day at the beach when Ty and Aimee's strong personalities collide. Aimee's had enough of Ty's drunken antics and tensions escalate. Saddened by Ty's absence, Leslie isolates herself and considers leaving the house. When Tomik's interest in Zara fades, she decides to take some revenge. DeAnn hooks up with pool boy Steve and makes a rash decision she will never forget. Major drama alert! Zara tells Kerry that Aimee has been criticising her career, rekindling the feud between Aimee and Zara. Jodie's religious beliefs are put to the test when she poses in sexy lingerie during a photo shoot. Plus, the roommates suspect that the house is haunted. Leslie's attempts to improve her life are disrupted by her uncommitted roommates and she must make a big decision affecting her future in the house. Zara's promiscuous ways get her in trouble when her boyfriend shows up for a surprise visit! Meanwhile, Kerry has the career opportunity of a lifetime. Two new Bad Girls move in... and the veteran roommates are not pleased! Tensions rise between the new and the old roommates as battle lines are drawn. After being ditched by Zara at a club, Aimee plots to turn everyone in the house against her... At least the new girls are finally bonding with the veterans. Bad Girls need love too! DeAnn and Steve's relationship takes a turn for the worse, while Jodie tries to salvage her fractured relationship with Kerry. Later Fuelled by the ongoing drama in the house, all the girls turn on Jodie. With such little time left together which results in Jodie leaving the bad girl house. The girls prepare to leave the mansion and focus on mending relationships before they depart... But before leaving, one Bad Girl gets the shock of her life. The girls return to the house and meet with a psychologist to help re‐examine their actions. But not all the ladies agree with the doctor's advice. After the reunion It's a full access pass inside the BAD GIRLS CLUB! Get the scoop as the girls dish on the most outrageous, never-before-seen moments from season one. Duration Of Cast Notes *Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. *Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves house. *Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. *Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from house. * 1'' '''Ripsi' was removed from the house in episode 3 after she had physically attacked Kerry and Jodie. * 2'' '''DeAnn' replaced Ripsi in episode 5. * 3'' '''Ty' was removed from the house in episode 9 for starting a physical altercation with Aimee. * 4'' '''Leslie' voluntarily leaves the house in episode 14 after she felt no one was doing anything to change. * 5'' '''Joanna' and Andrea both replaced Ty and Leslie in episode 15. * 6'' '''Jodie' voluntarily leaves the house in episode 19 due to a heated argument with Kerry. Episodes BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons